Drowning in Her Love
by MarieAmethyst
Summary: Memories relived in the rain. Serena/Darien


Author: MarieAmethyst  
Title: Drowning In Her Love  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: sap!  
Genre: romance  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these characters, I just play with them when I'm in an evil mood. Lyrics for 'Drowning' belong to the Backstreet Boys. Written in response to a challenge on a message board.

_Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside  
Girl you leave me breathless  
But it's okay 'cause  
You are my survival  
Now hear me say  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough_

Raindrops glistened on emerald leaves, the faint light from the sun casting a multitude of colors as it caressed the tears of the stormy clouds above. The tree I stood under to escape the rain was in the full bloom of spring, the fruit of its ripening beckoning my taste buds. But neither the fruit nor the colors was what held my gaze. It was the angel dancing in the rain.

Sun-kissed hair, left unbound to worship the pixie face, fell in waves down her back, accenting the lithe form. Sapphire flowed to her knees, swirling in a dance of its own with each move she made. Whimsically I could almost hear the sound of fey flutes whispering in gentle notes.

Lifting arms above her head, she turned her face upward, and I felt jealousy over the light that dared to brush across her full lips. She laughed, the sound of a carefree child, and a smile tugged at my own mouth at this slip of a girl that danced so freely in the rain. And strangely, I yearned to dance too.

As if sensing my thoughts, the girl turned to me, crystal blue eyes dancing with happiness. Wordlessly she held out a pale hand unadorned. Stepping forward, I grasped her smaller one in mine.

And together we danced.

It was a memory brought forth. Again I found myself staring into innocent eyes, so full of emotion. I was drowning in love once more. She laughed softly, reading the thoughts in my eyes. I knew she was remembering the time we had once danced like this, so close. Forgotten was the realization that that was the day she had lost her kingdom and her former life; just the simple joy of dancing.

Feet eagerly relived footsteps and twirls, her bare feet moving as if she glided on air. A promise of eternity within her gaze, my breath caught in my throat

Does she realize it was her that had kept me going through those dark years gone by? My own shining Moon to hold within the night. Dreams of a future together, someone to share my lonely days. Ah, Princess, if you only knew how much you meant to me before we met again.

We continued to dance, each lost in the other's presence. A man walked by, casting a suspicious glance our way, but let him stare. I'm drowning in your love.

Sinking deeper…and I do not want to stop. You are all the air I will ever need.

You begin to sing, the words of our song falling in sweet whispers from your lips. Reminiscing of the night we had danced before, I pull you closer, the words washing over me in gentle waves.

Pulling me deeper into your blue eyes.

_Go on and pull me under  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
You know I can't resist  
'Cause you're the air  
That I breathe_

Ignoring the world about us, I imagined the scene long ago…White dress flowing around you with every move, delicate hands coming up to rest in my gloved hand and on my waist as the music filled the ballroom. Our last peaceful moments. I cherish them beyond all others.

Her voice faded to silence, and as one we stopped. Currents ran between us, tender passion and fierce love that not even the rain still falling could cool.

My lips met hers, no longer able to deny the longing for a taste of her. Sweetness flooded my tongue. My eyes close, I am dizzy with the essence of her. Arms slide around my neck, then we are together, as one. Soft to hard, curves to planes.

A light breeze caresses our heated skin as we stay locked together in the embrace. The bottom is coming closer.

We part for air, a necessity I thoroughly dislike now. She leaned forward to rest her face along my neck. I shiver as I feel her breath whisper along my skin.

I care naught for the rain, nor Spring announcing its arrival all around us. My whole being was wrapped in my arms. My past, my present, my future.

Pulling back slightly to stare into crystal blue over-running with joy, I felt the echo of it deep inside me. With a small smile, I said the words I had been waiting to say ever since the time of our former lives before.

"Ai shiteru, Serena."

She smiled radiantly, and I basked in the love she held in her eyes when she gazed at me.

Again she began to dance.

And again I was drowning in her love.

_I'm swept away by love  
And baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning your love_


End file.
